


Golden in his hair

by Haezel (Jimin)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Haezel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thought they would look... cute on Thor. His dark blond hair, twisted into small braids that Loki noticed on one of the women. He had seen the braid in her hair, small and thin, threaded with a golden coloured stripe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden in his hair

**Author's Note:**

> this would be set somewhere before the first thor movie.

“Brother,” Thor grumbled low in his throat. “You should have asked how to make one,” he says, fingers curling into his tangled hair.

Loki had seen the braid, but he hasn’t had the courage to ask. The woman would have laughed, would have made fun of him for asking such thing.

“Stay still,” Loki hisses instead, fingers threading through the still untangled hair.

It’s smooth under his fingers, soft like the dresses their mother had worn, but strong as the All-Father’s fist that had slammed, oh so many times into the table when he and Thor play-fought with food at the table. There has always been a hint of golden in Thor’s hair; Loki just now noticed how evident it was.

Thor threw his head back, one brow raised. “Are you petting me?” A sly smirk dances in the corners of his lips.

Loki huffs. “I am not!” his fingers tug on Thor’s hair harder making the elder yelp. “Now stay still.”

He fiddles with the hair –just as amazed by how smooth and soft it is– and tries his best to braid it into a –decent-looking, at least– braid Thor would praise him for.

He grunts as the strands of golden hair slip past his fingers, his braid falling apart. It was impossible, how did the women manage to do it. It was torture to even hold a few strands in his fingers at once, and the woman he saw with the braid once hair a golden strip threaded into it. Impossible.

Thor slumps his shoulders after the failed attempt to stop Loki from ruining his hair completely. “Why must you be so stubborn?”

Loki tries, he tries his best to braid Thor’s hair just like he seen on the woman, but he fails. There are pieces of hair sticking out from each direction, Thor’s hair gets frizzy and Loki –accidentally calling up on his magic in the moments of desperation– almost burns Thor’s head off.

“Loki,” Thor calls, his voice far too loud for the small bedroom they’re in, “be calm. It is only hair.” He clasps his palms over Loki’s slumped shoulders and holds him. Loki’s eyes are wet, his teeth are sunk deep into his bottom lip; frustration has taken its toll.

Loki subconsciously leans in, his head falling to Thor’s shoulder. “It is of no use,” he sighs, his breath fogging up the metal plate on Thor’s chest. “I am of no—”

Thor pulls him away, his fingers tight on Loki’s shoulders. “You are my brother,” his voice is gruff and stern, “and no brother of mine is of no use.”

* * *

That same night after he’s persuaded Loki he didn’t have to braid his hair, someone had snuck into his bedroom, kneeled by his bed and was about to snap his neck.

Mjölnir was quickly in his hand the second the intruder’s fingers twined into his hair. He expected to be turned around, choked, but instead his hair was gently brushed out by long, cold fingers and was braided into a small, loose braid.

“Brother,” Thor grunted when the faint scent of mint that always surrounded Loki hit his nostrils. “What—” his sentence got cut short as Loki pulled him up, his fingers still in Thor’s hair. Brushing it out until it was silk smooth under his fingers.

“Look,” he said; a bit too much enthusiasm in his voice.

Thor couldn’t see his braid, but he could feel it under his fingers. It was small, barely any longer than his fingers were, but Loki was proud so he shall like it. But the moment he turns to Loki to congratulate him, he’s left speechless.

Loki’s hair is… braided? There is so much going on Thor wonders if he had burned part of it off.

“Mother had helped me learn,” Loki mumbles. “I can do them on myself too now. See?” he points at the small, neatly braided piece of hair sticking from his left side.

Thor is about to laugh, but Loki looks content, and proud, so he instead pulls the younger closer against his chest and grins wholeheartedly while Loki’s hands sneak around his waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad, sorry.


End file.
